


That Meddling Ol' Coot

by fritzfics



Series: Meddle, Schmeddle 'verse [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritzfics/pseuds/fritzfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His grandpa had cajoled him into coming here.  Tiberius always knew how to pull his strings.  Jim could still hear the ol’ coot in his head.  Now he just had to find the courage to tell Bones how he really felt.</p>
<p>This is a sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/920115">Meddle, Schmeddle</a>.  It would be helpful to read that one first.  This is dedicated to those lovely readers who requested more of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Meddling Ol' Coot

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This wonderful universe is own by Paramount, Gene Roddenberry, JJ Abrams and a host of others. I make no money off this. I am truly only here to play.
> 
> I want to thank my wonderful, talented and patient beta, Secretsolitaire. I don't know what I would have done without your kind guidance this past year. I shall miss you.

_“Would I ever lie to you?”_

 

His grandpa had never lied to anyone. _Ever._ It was something the old man bragged about, usually after he ripped away whatever falsehood a person was trying to hide behind.

Right now, that knowledge was the only thing keeping Jim’s feet planted in front of Bones’s apartment door. Otherwise, he’d be at the nearest bar, downing several of shots of Jack or a whole lot of bourbon. 

Jim’s heart was pounding. This was a _bad_ idea. This was going to fuck up their friendship. What the hell was he thinking when he came here? Jim turned to bolt down the hall.

 

_“Now, are you gonna do something about that, or are you just gonna stand here, whining?”_

 

Shit. He stabbed the door chime before he could talk himself out of it. The old guy could still get him to rise to his challenge.

The door swished open. “Jim,” Bones said, standing there in one of his favorite t-shirts, a worn pair of jeans and bare feet, happy surprise written on his face. He waved Jim into the apartment. “Did your grandfather get off to Iowa okay?”

Jim stepped in and blew out a quiet breath, trying to relax his body before turning back to look at his friend. He shot Bones a carefree smile. “Yeah, got him to the shuttle and said goodbye.”

“How’d that go?”

“Good. He only tried to embarrass me a couple of times.” 

Bones laughed. “Yeah, he sure enjoys doing that, doesn’t he? Would you like a beer?” he asked over his shoulder as he walked into the kitchen. 

“Yeah, that would be great,” Jim replied before making his way through Bones’s living room, a place just as familiar to him as his own. 

He stood by the couch, taking in the various pictures Bones had around the room. Some of them had Bones, smiling away, with Joanna at his side; others were the two of them during their Academy days. Normally, the homey atmosphere along with the soft earth tones of the walls and comfortable furniture would soothe any anxiety Jim might be feeling. 

But not this time. He caught himself clenching his hands, and he shook them hard to get them to relax. 

God, he’d rather have a glassful of Bones’s bourbon right now. He craved that welcome burn, but asking for some would be a huge giveaway. Bones knew he only drank that when something had pissed him off or when something was bothering him. No way would Bones buy the idea that his grandpa’s leaving had upset him. 

Jim slapped a smile back on his face when Bones returned with two beer bottles. Jim grabbed the one held out to him, happy to have something occupy his hands. He sat down on the opposite end of the couch from Bones, leaving a neutral zone between them, for once respecting Bones’s personal space. 

Bones raised his bottle in a small salute. “Here’s to your grandfather.” 

Jim echoed the motion and took a drink. At this point, any alcohol was good. The cool brew moistened his bone-dry mouth and soothed his constricted throat. He took another long drink as he scrambled to come up with a way to approach the subject before he chickened out.

“It was nice getting to know Tiberius,” Bones said, smiling, and Jim could have kissed him just for the reprieve it gave him. “You know, he’s the only family member of yours that I’ve ever really talked to.”

Resting his beer bottle on his thigh, Jim paused as he thought that through. “Yeah, he is, isn’t he?”

There hadn’t been many opportunities for Bones to meet his family, not with his mom on one deep-space mission after another. He had met Sam, but Jim didn’t think they exchanged much more than the standard medical questions and answers that time when Bones had treated Jim’s sister-in-law and nephew. Grandpa Tiberius was the only other relative he had on planet, other than Uncle Frank, and he'd be damned if he’d introduce Bones to that asshole. 

“He’s real proud of you, Jim,” Bones said, stirring Jim back from his thoughts.

The declaration made a host of other feelings blossom in his chest, and Jim dropped his gaze away from those knowing hazel eyes as he watched his fingers play with the condensation on the bottle. 

That had been the other startling thing his grandpa had revealed today. 

“Yeah, he told me that, too.” Jim sat for a moment, toying with the idea of going on. What the hell. This was Bones, and most likely, he had already figured it out. “Never really heard much of that, growing up,” he quietly admitted. 

Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he saw gentle understanding on his friend’s face. 

“No, I don’t suppose you did,” Bones commented softly before segueing as only Bones would do. “Ya know, I think I learned more about your childhood in one evening than in all the four years I’ve known you.” 

“Well, as I said, the man likes to embarrass people.” Jim took another pull of his beer, grateful for the conversational turn. “He was real _fun_ at family dinners.” 

“I especially like the one where you’d hide your diapers so that you could run around nude.” Bones smirked around the lip of his bottle. 

Sure, Bones would bring up _that_ story. 

“I was _two_ , Bones.”

Yeah, good ol’ Grandpa was a barrel of laughs last night, giving his friend embarrassing shit to throw out at Jim for the next ten years. Thanks, Grandpa.

“That’s your excuse for back then. What’s your excuse for runnin’ around our dorm room, buck naked, after every shower?” Bones quirked his eyebrow at Jim. 

“Well,” Jim said, “sometimes you just have to air out the family jewels.” He smiled brightly at the loud snort that erupted from his friend, and for the first time since he entered Bones’s place, he felt in control of the situation. “Do we really want to relive my childhood again?”

“All right. How about those teenage years? I’d heard the one about the car before, but did you really steal all of your teacher’s underwear and put them in the trophy case at school?” Bones asked. 

Jim had a hard time hiding his self-satisfied smile. “Who said it was me?”

Bones shot him a pointed look. 

Jim tipped his head slightly, shrugging one shoulder, still unwilling to cop to the deal. “Yeah, well, I got accused of a lot of things back then.” 

“Probably because you did them,” Bones countered.

Jim smiled with his bottle resting on his bottom lip. “Ah, but they could never prove anything.” 

Both of them started to laugh. Bones’s hazel eyes twinkled in amusement, and Jim felt the pull of them in his chest. God, Bones’s eyes. While he watched, Bones’s laughter died as he frowned at whatever was showing on Jim’s face. 

Jim jerked away, turning his head, and took an unsteady drink of his beer. An uncomfortable silence fell over the room. 

_Shitshitshit_. He knew it. He _knew_ Bones only wanted to be friends, and now he let his stupid face reveal more than he should have. Why the hell did he listen to his grandpa? 

Jim drained the rest of the beer. What he needed was to get the fuck out of here and find the nearest bar, like he should have done in the first place. But first, he had some serious damage control to do. 

“Yeah, Grandpa is a real character,” Jim said, rolling the empty bottle between his hands before leaning over to put it on the table before them. 

“He thinks he’s a real _authority_ on things.”

The emphasis on one of his grandpa’s favorite words made Jim turn and look at Bones. His eyebrows were still furrowed, but this time, Jim could see the questioning, almost longing look in Bones’s eyes as he searched Jim’s face. 

Something other than fear made Jim’s heart start to race. “Yeah, him and his ‘good authority’,” Jim responded. 

Bones’s brow smoothed out and Jim could see hope reflected back at him as Bones waited for him to continue. What the hell? Maybe his grandpa did know what he was talking about. 

Jim pulled his leg up on the couch so that he could face his friend, watching Bones place his own bottle on the table. “You know, Grandpa is known for always telling the truth.” 

“Ya don’t say,” Bones said, his eyebrow rising in its familiar slant. 

“And you know what else about Grandpa?” Scooting over to the next cushion on the couch, he didn’t let Bones answer before he continued. “He wouldn’t let anyone else back away from the truth either.” He placed his arm on the back of the couch, his fingers easily within reaching distance of Bones. 

“I admire a man who’s like that.”

“Ya don’t say,” Jim echoed back Bones’s words as he walked his fingers over Bones’s shoulder to cup his neck. He watched Bones’s smile grow in response, and Jim pulled him slowly closer, his confidence growing with every second. “Good ol’ Grandpa,” he breathed over Bones’s lips before he gently kissed him. 

Jim felt and heard Bones’s soft exhale before he started to respond. Neither one of them hurried as they softly explored each other’s lips. Jim licked at Bones’s lush bottom lip and was rewarded when Bones opened his mouth, letting Jim dip in. 

God, his taste. 

Jim’s tongue sought out Bones’s and Jim moaned at the sensation as he pushed against Bones, getting him to shift and lay back against the arm of the couch. He could get lost in Bones’s kisses. 

Something in his chest tore free and a needy, wanting part of him took over. Burying his fingers in Bones’s dark hair, he ground his hardened dick against Bones’s matching one. Bones’s answering groan made more than just Jim’s lips tingle. 

 

_Just tell him how you really feel._

 

Jim broke away from Bones and ducked his head against Bones’s shoulder. Fuck! Not what he wanted going through his head right now. 

Bones’s harsh breathing was slowly coming under control when he placed his hand on the back of Jim’s head. “Why'd ya stop, Jim?” 

 

_Tell him._

 

Damn. Even the old man’s voice in his head was stubborn. Jim huffed out a sigh. Might as well get it over with. 

“I have feelings for you,” he mumbled into Bones’s shoulder. 

Damn, could he have sounded any more adolescent? What was next? Having Spock give Bones a note, asking if Bones liked him, too?

Bones’s chuckle made his shoulder shake against Jim’s face. “You have _feelings_ for me?”

Jim pulled back, propping himself up with his hand, as he glared down into his friend’s teasing face. “I love you. Okay? But at least I’m man enough to say it.” 

Bones’s eyebrow rose in defiance. “Oh, yeah. Well, I love you, too.” 

“But I said it first.” 

Bones rolled his eyes. A second later, his grin grew larger, and he licked his lips, drawing Jim’s attention down to them. “Is there anything else you’d like to man up and do first?”

Jim growled and slammed his lips to Bones’s, turning their second kiss into one that was downright dirty. He tore at the bottom of Bones’s t-shirt, yanking it from the confines of Bones’s jeans, before he used his hand to explore Bones’s hot skin. His fingers settled over one of Bones’s nipples as his tongue warred with Bones’s for control, and he used his thumb to rub repeatedly over the hardened nub. 

This time it was Bones who pulled away, turning his head to take in a rough lungful of air. “Oh, fuck, Jim.”

Pulling back, Jim wrenched the bottom of Bones’s t-shirt up to his armpits, pushing up Bones’s arms. Bones’s earthy, musky scent filled Jim’s nose, and it made him want to lick all over the gorgeous body beneath him. 

But that would be later. He had something much more fun to explore. He flicked his fingernail over one of his friend’s nipples. 

“Ahhh!” Bones cried out. 

Jim smiled. Yep, much more fun. 

Once again, Jim grabbed a hold of the bottom of Bones’s t-shirt and pushed it almost all the way off, trapping Bones’s arms up alongside his head, as he straddled Bones’s hips with his knees. Bones watched him with half-lidded eyes as Jim leaned down slowly, using just the tip of his tongue to lick softly over that tantalizing nub. Bones’s reaction was exquisite. 

Jim licked, bit and sucked him into a writhing mess, applying equal attention to both nipples, until Bones exclaimed, “God, Jim. _Please!_ ” 

With those words, Jim swung his legs off the man underneath him and quickly stripped off Bones’s t-shirt, jeans and underwear, throwing them somewhere on the floor. The sight of Bones’s dick, swollen to the point of redness and leaking from its tip, made his mouth water. 

Where the hell should he start? He opened up his own jeans, unzipping his fly to give himself more room, before he straddled Bones, this time over his legs. He leaned down, licking off the drop of moisture from the tip. Tasting Bones once again for the first time. 

Damn, he wanted more of that. 

“Jim.” 

Bones’s raspy voice brought Jim’s eyes to his. The raw need and want in them had to be answered with a kiss, and Jim arched forward, sliding his hand alongside Bones’s head, bringing their lips together. 

Jim pulled away, using his fingers to stroke under those hazel eyes that drew him in every time. “I love you, Bones.” This time, he poured all of his feelings into the whispered words.

“I love you, too, Jim.”

Jim gave him a light kiss before turning his attention back to where it belonged. He licked his way down Bones’s chest, stopping to say hello to his newest best friends, before continuing down the long defined expanse of Bones’s stomach. Ignoring the throbbing member that was screaming for attention, Jim trailed his tongue along the creases on both sides, getting a frustrated growl from above. 

Jim smiled as he tilted up his head, smirking at the dark glare he was receiving. He slipped his hand under Bones’s arousal, drawing it up so that he could place his lips against the slit, and he started to suck. 

Bones slammed his head back into the arm of the couch as his whole body went rigid. Jim never let up on the sucking pressure of his lips, using it slowly to encompass the whole head. Bones’s hips started to pump in time, but Jim controlled the depth with his hand on Bones’s hip. Slowly but surely, he moved down Bones’s dick, hollowing his cheeks as he took in more and more, until his nose met the dark, curly hair at the base. 

Releasing Bones’s hip, Jim felt Bones’s dick hit the back of his throat once before his mouth was flooded with a burst of flavor that was all Bones. Jim sucked steadily, teasing out every drop as he swallowed it all down. A pair of familiar hands landed on his head, pulling him off Bones’s softening member, before flopping weakly to his sides. 

Jim’s own dick demanded his attention, and he hastily pulled his pants and briefs down to his thighs, giving him just enough room to grab and start stroking it rapidly. He propped himself over his lover’s body, leaning on his free arm. 

It wasn’t going to take long. 

The sight of Bones, lying under him, debauched and sated, was enough to push him over the edge, and he came with a loud groan, ribbons of his come shooting out over Bones’s stomach. When he was finished, he fell to Bones’s side, languid and spent. Strong arms wrapped around him, keeping him from falling off the couch. 

Several minutes later, Jim‘s breathing finally calmed. His open jeans were caught around his thighs, the zipper cutting into his legs as he pressed up against Bones on the couch, but who cared?

With his head resting on Bones’s shoulder Jim dragged his finger lazily through the come on Bones’s stomach. He painted a circle around Bones’s navel, feeling the muscles twitch before Bones grabbed his hand and pulled it to his chest, interlocking their fingers. 

God, those hands. He’d been fantasizing about those damn hands for as long as he’d known Bones. Having them wrapped around his dick, jerking him off…

That was just one on a long list of things Jim wanted Bones to do to him. As soon as he got more feeling back into his body, he was going to drag Bones to his bedroom to have him do just that _and_ the number one thing on Jim’s list – having Bones fuck him into his mattress. 

Jim tilted up his head and placed a kiss to the underside of Bones’s jaw, sealing it with a little lick of his tongue. He felt and heard the rumble in Bones’s chest, and Bones turned to give him a toe-curling kiss. 

When Bones pulled away, his eyes were warm and happy. “What made you say something now, Jim?” he asked softly.

“I wouldn’t have, if you hadn’t told my grandpa that you were just waiting for me to say something.”

Frowning, Bones sat up slightly and leaned on his arm so that he could look Jim fully in the face. “I never told him that,” he said. “He told _me_ that you were afraid that I just wanted to be friends.”

Realization stilled Jim. “That meddling ol’ coot.” 

Bones laughed as he laid back down, drawing Jim back to his side. “I’m gonna have to send a thank you to that meddlin’ ol’ coot.”

“Don’t. It’ll just encourage him.” Jim continued to stew, plotting his revenge. 

Bones slipped his hand into Jim’s hair, turning Jim’s stubborn head back to him. “How about we don’t think about Tiberius for a while?” he asked before giving Jim another searing kiss. 

And Jim didn’t. 

 

_The next morning_

 

Stepping out of the shower, Jim grabbed the towel off the rack and started to dry himself off. He had places on his body that were nicely sore, a reminder of all the things they had done yesterday and this morning. 

Jim threw the towel haphazardly over the rack and grabbed his pants, pulling them on over his legs and settling them up over his hips. Maybe he could talk Bones into a mutual shower later in the morning after they got dirty again. He grinned at his reflection in the mirror.

“Jim!” Bones’s voice came through the bathroom door, but Jim could still hear a level of concern in it. He started to move even before Bones continued, racing out of the room and through Bones’s bedroom to get to the hall. “It’s your grandfather.” 

He heard Bones answer the comm. “Mr. Kirk, is everything all right?”

A gruff voice answered, “I told you to call me Tiberius, son, and yes, everything’s fine. I just wanted to let Jimmy know…” Tiberius broke off as Jim came into his view over Bones’s shoulder. A smug smile pulled at Tiberius’s lips before he turned his attention back to Bones. “I wanted Jimmy to know that I got back okay since I hadn’t heard from him yesterday after I left a message on his comm.”

Jim finished zipping up and fastening his pants as he tried to will his blush down. He was standing there, bare-chested, hair wet and disarrayed. And Bones wasn’t much better. Luckily, Bones had pulled on a t-shirt and sleep pants before he stumbled out to the kitchen for his cup of coffee. But the bedhead and the hickey Bones was sporting on his neck, along with the love bites clearly in view on Jim’s chest, would leave no doubt that the two of them had recently crawled out of bed together. 

It wasn’t worth trying to lie and pretend Jim had spent the night on the couch. He stepped up behind Bones, placing his hand on his shoulder, and narrowed his eyes at his grandfather. “Don’t you start.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything.”

Jim gave a disbelieving snort. “Yeah, right. Besides, I have a bone to pick with you.” He pointed his finger at the old man. “You _lied_.”

“No, I don’t believe I did.” 

“You told me that Bones said he was just waiting for me to say something. He never told you that,” Jim argued.

“No, I never said that. I believe I said I had it ‘on good authority,’” Tiberius answered. 

Jim frowned in disbelief. “ _Whose_ authority?” 

“Mine.”

“Wha…?” Jim sputtered. It was just like his grandpa to think he was the authority on everything. 

Tiberius gave him a sly smile. “Well, someone had to take the bull by the horns. I’d be dead, buried and turned to dust if we all had to wait for the two of you to get something done. Great-grandbabies, Jimmy.” 

Bones jumped into the fray, placing his hand gently over Jim’s, which was tightening on his shoulder. “Jim,” he commanded softly before directing his attention back to the comm. Jim loosened his grip. “Thank you. I think I can speak for your grandson and say we appreciate what you did for us –” He looked up over his shoulder at Jim. “Even though you might have stretched the truth a little.” 

Jim blew a loud noise out of his pursed lips. He leaned over and said in a stage whisper, “You realize that he’ll be insufferable from now on.”

Bones pulled on Jim’s hand until Jim circled his neck with both arms, leaning his chin on Bones’s shoulder. “I think we can live with that.” 

Jim watched as knowing satisfaction lit up Tiberius’s face. 

Oh, boy. Bones had no clue what he was in for.


End file.
